Henry's Hero
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Henry and Hiro take on some bad coal and start puffing out black smoke.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Henry's Hero" from Season 17. Enjoy and comment.**

Henry and Hiro are very strong engines. They can both pull very heavy loads.

One day, Henry and Hiro went to fill up with coal.

"Almost done Henry!" called Hiro.

"I hope there's enough coal left for me." replied Henry. "We have a lot of heavy cars to pick up."

"Don't worry Henry!" assured Hiro.

Henry and Hiro picked up their heavy load of freight cars from Ffarquhar Quarry.

Then, they hurried to the docks.

But as they made their way through the countryside, the steam from Hiro's funnel started to look very dirty.

"Hiro!" called Henry. "There's dark smoke coming from your funnel!"

Soon, Henry's funnel began letting out dirty smoke.

"I wonder what's wrong?" said Henry.

Just then, Duck rolled past. He was pulling empty coal cars.

"Looks like you two got some of the bad coal that arrived today!"

"Bad coal?" said Henry nervously.

"Yep, and I've been sent to get some nice, fresh coal." said Duck as he puffed away.

Henry tuned to Hiro.

"Maybe we should wait until the fresh coal is ready!"

"No Henry!" replied Hiro. "We can still run on this coal! We still have steam! We need to keep puffing! We need to be really useful engines!"

Henry wanted to be a really useful engine, but he was worried about the bad coal.

"I'm sorry Hiro, but I'm going back to the sheds until the new coal is ready!"

So Henry left Hiro with all the cars, and set off towards Tidmouth Sheds.

Hiro was determined to keep going, but he had too much freight cars.

"There are too many cars for me to pull." he groaned.

Then, an idea flew into Hiro's funnel.

"I can take half the cars on my own, and come back for the others later!

So Hiro's driver uncoupled half of Hiro's freight cars onto a siding, and Hiro set off once more.

As Hiro puffed along the tracks, his steam was smokier than ever.

On his way, he saw Gordon.

"Yuck!" moaned Gordon. "What a horrible smell!"

"Sorry Gordon." replied Hiro, "but I had some bad coal!"

"Perhaps you should have your firebox cleaned out." mumbled Gordon.

"No thank you. I have an important delivery!"

Hiro puffed on, determined to get his important delivery done on-time.

But as he puffed along, he heard a weird noise coming from his firebox.

"Oh no! I'm beginning to clank!"

Thomas laughed as Hiro approached the docks.

"You sound like two coupling rods in a twist!"

"I can't talk now Thomas! I have more cars to collect!"

Everywhere Hiro went, people looked at him, and wondered what the noise and smell was.

But Hiro was still determined.

He coupled up to his other load of freight cars, and rushed back to the docks.

At last, Hiro arrived back at the docks. He had delivered all of the cars.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"Hiro, I need you to collect some iron girders from the smelter's yard for a ship," he said. "They are very heavy, so you'll need Henry to be your back engine."

"Yes sir." said Hiro nervously.

"What's wrong Hiro?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "Is something wrong with you?"

"No sir." said Hrio.

"Please get back quickly. The ship leaves at 4 o'clock.

Hiro knew he had to get his firebox cleaned, but he didn't want to make Sir Topham Hatt cross.

So Hiro set away at once, leaving behind a cloud of black smoke.

Hiro puffed as fast as he could, while clunking and clanking at the same time, all the way to Tidmouth Sheds.

"I have taken all the cars to the docks!" exclaimed Hiro, "but I need you to help me now."

"You were able to take all the cars?" gasped Henry. "Even with the bad coal?"

"It's wasn't easy Henry, but sometimes, you need to keep on puffing!"

"Well, I did want to wait for the clean coal, but maybe I can keep on puffing too!"

So Hiro and Henry set off to the smelter's yard.

Hiro and Henry collected the heavy iron girders.

Hiro pulled and Henry pushed.

"These are very heavy!" said Henry.

"Keep pushing!" said Hiro. "We must get to the docks by 4 o'clock."

Hiro and Henry kept on.

But soon, Henry's firebox was starting to clank too.

"Maybe we should see if the new coal has arrived yet." suggested Henry.

"No Henry!" We don't have time! The ship will soon leave!"

As Hiro and Henry puffed up Gordon's hill, Hiro came to a halt.

"Why have you stopped?" asked Henry.

"I must have broken down." sighed Hiro. "You were right Henry, we should have waited for the new coal. Now we won't get to the docks in time."

"Don't worry Hiro." assured Henry. "You taught me to keep on puffing, and I will keep on puffing!

Henry puffed as hard as he could, and slowly, they began to move up the hill!

Henry was pushing all the flatbeds, and Hiro as well! 

"Well done Henry!" exclaimed Hiro. "Keep on puffing!"

And Henry did, all the way to the docks.

When he arrived, all the dock workers clapped and cheered for Henry!

Then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"Well done both of you!" he said. "You got here just in time, while managing to keep on puffing even with a very heavy load, and bad coal!"

"Thank you sir!" said Hiro. "I couldn't have done it without Henry. Without him, I couldn't keep on puffing!

"Hiro was the one who told me to keep on puffing, no matter what!" said Henry.

"In that case." said Sir Topham Hatt, "you are both really useful engines! You can now both go to the Steam-Works to be repaired."

Henry and Hiro soon had their fireboxes cleaned out, and had new coal put in as well.

Henry and Hiro were really useful, and happilly puffed away.


End file.
